No One Mourns the Wicked
by oXXb00kw0rmXXo
Summary: Red orbs stared back at me. Red eyes of a murderer. The red eyes that killed her. What was different this time? Why did it hurt me so much that this measly human was dead? AU


**Hey, guys. I've sort of taken a break from Twilight fanfiction, but I was going through my files, and I couldn't resist posting this. ****I hope you enjoy it! More info at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor the quote I sort of stole from Wicked. **

* * *

I bowed my head sadly as I stood at the back of the crowd. Dead. Gone. I had always expected it, waited for it, but never so soon.

I winced as a small hand slipped into mine. I drew it back quickly from the touch and turned to see Alice, her golden eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Don't touch me!" I growled, my red eyes boring holes in her confidence.

"Jasper, please-" she begged. My chest painfully erupted. From my dead love's fear of that name to her love of it… it was astonishing. And it hurt to remember.

"Don't call me that! I'm not Jasper… only to her," I trailed off. "And she's gone. I changed everything after you… my name, my looks… she's the only one who knows me. Who knows Jasper."

Alice's brother, Edward sidled up beside me, his eyes hard.

"Your name is Jasper," he whispered harshly. "You need to start over… forget her. She's human. How many other humans have died with their blood on your hands?" I didn't answer and stared into the puddle beside me.

Red orbs stared back at me. Red eyes of a murderer. The red eyes that killed her. What was different this time? I had killed hundreds. I had enjoyed it. Why did it hurt me so much that this measly human was dead?

"That's what I thought," he smirked and turned on his heel. Alice scurried behind, shooting worried glances at me every few seconds. Carlisle and Esme came to comfort me and offer a place in their home- I refused in my mind, but promised I would think it over. Emmett clapped me on the shoulder and Rosalie gazed enviously at the coffin. I joined her- how much I wanted to be dead with her! The beautiful vampire noticed.

"Where will you go?" she whispered. I shrugged and averted my eyes.

"No one mourns the wicked," I mumbled. "Why would you care?"

"Because… you're not part of the family, but you were meant to be," Emmett stated. "Alice told us you were. So, we have no choice but to care."

"Jasper, you'll always have a home with us. I promise," Rosalie swore as they walked away. I wiped away the rain on my face as I stepped forward to stare at the gravestone.

_Isabella Swan_

_Daughter and Friend_

_1987-2005_

**

* * *

**

AN: You obviously didn't need to read Forever Forbidden to get this, but a little fun fact was that this was originally going to be the prologue to it, and then the story would go backwards, ending up a genuine Belasper story. However, as I got writing, I figured that I really wanted Alice and Jasper in the end, and this dissolved. Anyhow, I always liked it. Also, when this was still the plot, the Wicked song "No One Mourns the Wicked" was going to be the title/theme of the story. In fact, the song I listened to most (next to I Hate Everything About You) while writing was As Long As You're Mine, also from Wicked.

**_A little backstory might be needed, though I tried to explain some of it in context. I hope you understood anyhow: Originally, when this was part of a bigger story, I had Jasper being called something other than Jasper by most people. After losing Alice (chapter 9 in Forever Forbidden, I think), he decided to try and sort of erase himself and become a sort of James-ish character. He never joined the Cullen family, never even met them until he moved to Forks for his next victims and ran into Bella, a girl who he almost killed at age seven. _**

I hope you liked it! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Oh, and hey, I'm not planning on extending this, especially because I'm trying to work on a multi-chaptered Harry Potter fic, but I look at it now and see the possibility for a completely seperate Belasper fic. I may continue in the future- but not now. Sorry, if you liked it! I think it works well on its own.

* * *


End file.
